Pray for a Miracle
by Irikyo
Summary: I loved Rogue One(I tagged this Star Wars because there wasn't a Rogue One tag, hope I didn't do it wrong) and thought that the last scene was particularly touching so I created a story around my interpretation of it(I'm sorry if anyone's already written something similar in a better way). Anyways, hope you enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER**

Spoiler Alert!: I do not own the Star Wars franchise or seek to claim any character belonging to it as mine. I merely seek to pay tribute to one of the most beautiful scenes I've ever seen and maybe show my interpretation of it. Anyways hope you enjoy(seriously though, this is a major spoiler if you haven't seen the movie yet, which I recommend you go and do right now)!

Cassian and I staggered out of the lift and walked straight into the aftermath of what had been Hell on Scarif. I saw the bodies of Imperial Garrison and Rebel soldiers and noted the poetic beauty of the scene. Lying here, on a once beautiful beach now covered in blood, laser burns, and craters, the two forces that had long opposed and hated the other in life were now equal in death, all had the ability to begin anew.

We walked past many of our friends, people that had been so vibrant when they were alive, resting gracefully and peacefully now, on their way to start a new life in whatever they believed in. We watched the battle above, seeing Rebel and Imperial lives sent to the afterlife by the thousands. Strangely enough, I felt as though I had never seen a more serene or beautiful scene in my life. It was quiet, now that the battle was over, all that I could hear were the sounds of the local flora's leaves brushing against each other and the waves serenely, almost rhythmically, gliding their way up to our feet.

We kneeled down, Cassian and I, tired of the fighting, tired of the death and destruction we had seen, weary from life. As I watched our encroaching doom Cassian turned to me. As I looked deep into his eyes he did the same to me and began to speak.

"Jyn-" he began, but I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Ever since my mother had been shot I had devoted my entire being to avenging her and getting my father back. Now I had reached the end of that chapter of my life and saw another standing in front of me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"All we can do now is pray for a miracle Cassian." I continued studying the man in front of me, one I had learnt to trust and had a deep connection with, as he smirked.

"I doubt that either praying or a miracle could save us from the untimely demise that's hurtling straight for us Jyn." I smile as I think of what our life after this could've been like.

"I didn't mean for us Cassian. All we can do is pray that we contributed to something, that our deaths won't be meaningless. Pray that a miracle happens and someone comes to use the data we recovered, to rebel against the empire and topple them. We personally will never see it come to fruition, it might be a decade later, or maybe a couple millennia later. All we can do now is place our hopes and dreams on someone else, trusting that they'll make them worth something." I never thought that my life would end like this, I guess you can never really see where you're going till you get there, but as I look around, at the beautiful sky, the white beach, the crystal water, and my best friend I can't say that my life wasn't worth living.

"You know Cassian, this isn't goodbye," I say as the end approaches us, "this is just catch you later"

Two figures, one slightly smaller and dressed in night black armor and one injured and wearing his signature jacket, embrace one another, not looking at the bright star in the process of being created, but at each other, comforting each other until it envelops them. The girl and the boy have a few tears in their eyes but they refuse to wipe them for fear of wasting even a single moment of what little time they have left. The girl's necklace has broken somewhere, the girl already having moved on, all she sees in her final breaths of life are the boy. She feels something like a quiet and warm, gentle breeze envelop her and start carrying her somewhere else. Wherever she's going, she feels the presence of something warm right besides her. If one had been present at that moment, and listened as hard as they could, they might have heard the wind whisper something, a phrase akin to 'I'm home', but maybe all they heard the gentle and ever playful wind playing a trick on the listener.

That's the end! I loved all the crew of Rogue One and the way they were presented in the movie(especially Cassian and Jyn), and when I first thought of creating a fanfic for the movie I wanted to resurrect them somehow. However, I realized that, for me, it would just ruin the beautiful and touching last moments of the crew and I really didn't want that. I took a moment to rethink my idea and thought that, because of how much I liked the last scene, I wanted to create a story to highlight its beauty even though I may have well interpreted the scene differently from many of you. Soooo… be sure to comment or pm me your interpretation of the scene and also, as always, let me know any criticisms, thoughts, or reviews you have. I may not respond often but I do read all my comments and pm's(yes, even the bad ones). Anywaaay, I've dragged this last section on for quite a bit so I'll just wrap up. I hope you all enjoy reading this because I had a lot of fun writing it and maybe I'll see some of you around reading some of my other stories or wanting to read some new ones(shamelessly self-plugging here btw) and remember guys, this isn't goodbye, this is just catch you later!


End file.
